La dulce empleada de rosa vestimenta
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Y ahí estaba ella, esperando a que se repitiera la misma historia de los libros que solía leer. Sin embargo, era sólo eso: una simple fantasía, un deseo prohibido que nunca se haría realidad para la pobre recepcionista del cibercafé.


Alejandra pasaba todo su día adentro de un café con algunas computadoras y mesas donde las personas pasaban a tener un buen rato, saludaba a todo individuo que entrara, aún si este no le respondía sus palabras. A veces navegaba en una página de citas de un sitio llamado "LoveMeet..Net" o algo relacionado: Un sitio de rosas y blancos colores donde la gente podía encontrar al amor verdadero -O una muerte segura-.

Se creó un perfil: Entre sus gustos el afán de tener en manos un buen libro, relatando historias de grandes caballeros y doncellas en medio de la penumbra y oscuridad, esperanzadas a ser salvadas. Entablar largas conversaciones y, tener un gran vaso con café, las buenas películas, las tramas cliché. Entre sus disgustos el ser traicionada, dejada a un lado, siendo el uno a la izquierda en toda relación.

Cierto día un cliente llegó, su estatura era alta, su piel blanca como la nieve. Su cabello raposo, corto y castaño. Su vestimenta era una chaqueta marrón de tela, una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos café. Él se dirigió a Alejandra, su acento era curioso, no era americano, posiblemente algún extranjero que estaba de paso. Postró sus brazos en el mostrador, recargó su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola! ¿Puedo usar uno de estos ordenadores? Yo necesito hacer unas cuántas cosas aquí —Él preguntó, su gruesa voz dejó sorprendida a la rubia, en un falso movimiento sin querer ella tiró unos cuantos papeles que tenía. El hombre de acento se animó a recogerlos, los ordenó y devolvió a las manos de la chica quien, parecía estar paralizada. —¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¡Oh! Yo... no, ¡Claro! úsalos todo el tiempo que quieras. Y, bienvenido a los Estados Unidos, es un gusto tenerte aquí —Dijo la empleada, teniendo un tono rojo en su rostro, tapaba su cara con ambas manos, tal vez por pena en su acción.

—Gracias, eres la segunda persona que me dice eso y no trata de tomar mi vida. Volveré mañana aquí —Sentenció, ella asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía estúpida, ¿Cómo pudo actuar así en su encuentro con ese peculiar hombre?, Alejandra se preparó para el nuevo día en que llegaría ese hombre. Cuando este salió del local, Alex lo despidió con una frase de un libro, él al estar en la puerta de salida le dijo adiós, deseándole una buena noche. Esas palabras se harían eternas. Se preparó, al salir del cibercafé, tomar un taxi y llegar en medio de la noche a su hogar -Luego de terminar su turno-, se sentía motivada. Arregló su hogar, como si una visita llegara de la nada a sus dominios. Cayó a la cama abatida, se preparaba para su turno al siguiente día.

Al despertar, cuando los rayos de sol impactaban su cara, mismos que llegaban a través de una ventana, tomó una ducha, quería sentirse limpia. Ató su cabello con una liga para que pareciera una pequeña cola de caballo, recogió unas fragancias de un estuche negro y las probó. Salió de su reluciente baño de azulejos azules y fue a su habitación, abrió un armario rojo, sacó un uniforme rosado con líneas celestes en los bordes, una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatillas deportivas grises, se maquilló un poco, quería impresionar a ese hombre.

Llamó a una compañía de taxis para que fueran a llevarla a su lugar de trabajo, al llegar, despidió con una cálida sonrisa a su compañero de oficio, este le alagó, ella se sentía bien con ello. Se paró detrás del mostrador y esperó. Las horas transcurrían, los clientes ahora eran quienes le saludaban y, Alejandra como siempre les correspondía. Esa vibra, el aura que transmitía daba comodidad, la sensación de estar seguro.

El día, las blancas nubes y el cielo azul, junto con el cálido sol eran perfectos: Niko apareció, ahora vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones marrones y zapatillas deportivas del mismo color.

—¡Vaya! Luces muy bien el día de hoy, creo que ya tengo una razón para venir aquí más seguido —El hombre sonriente dijo, Alejandra enloquecía por dentro, se sentía muy bien con sus palabras.

—Oh, muchas gracias. Por personas como tú estoy feliz de estar aquí. Por cierto, lamento mucho por haber hecho el ridículo ayer, fui una tonta y yo... —Trató de completar su frase con la cabeza agachada, pero él la interrumpió.

—No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, errores los cometemos todos. No debes desanimarte por tus actos. Usaré una de estas máquinas —Dijo el sujeto. La presencia del extranjero le hacía feliz a la chica americana. Pasaron los días, llegaron a cierto punto en que ambos sabían sus nombres.

Su caballero se llamaba Niko, Niko Bellic. Era nacido en Europa, un hombre serbio que buscaba una mejor estabilidad con un familiar suyo en los Estados Unidos, en Liberty City. Mencionó que tenía ciertos problemas que no le permitían ser feliz, reveló sobre las parejas que hizo en las semanas en las que había llegado, desde una chica negra que amaba las cosas caras hasta una abogada que tenía tendencias homicidas, por obviedad terminó esas relaciones ya que en ninguna le favorecía. Esto era una buena noticia para Alejandra, ya que entonces él seguía disponible para la afortunada que tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlo.

—Así que... Alejandra, ¿Estás libre esta noche?, mis amigos están bastante ocupados teniendo asuntos más importantes que una salida conmigo —Preguntó Niko, Alex estaba feliz por lo que decidió aceptar. Su primera cita con un hombre que parecía la mejor opción, un romance quizá prohibido.

La noche era muy oscura, llovía, hacia bastante frio. Pobre de aquél que pescara un resfriado o estuviera en situación de calle. Bellic le dio su chamarra gris a Alejandra, a él poco le importaba el clima, le interesaba más proteger la salud de su compañera. Esos gestos de amabilidad, la forma en que era tratada, ése era el cuento que ella necesitaba. Niko veía que Alejandra tocía mucho. Pasaron más días, la relación avanzaba a grandes pasos.

Un día, en una cita cuando fue a comer a un restaurante con Niko, se sentía enferma, le pidió a su amigo llevarla al hospital ya que no le favorecía su estado de salud. Se desmayó, no había tiempo para llamar a los paramédicos, subió el cuerpo de Alejandra y la trasladó lo más rápido que pudo a uno, entre los pasillos blancos y doctores y enfermeras estaba Bellic tratando de ayudar a esa dulce recepcionista.

Cuando el doctor mandó a llamar a Niko, mismo que estaba en una sala de espera junto a otras personas, pensando qué pasaría con su amiga, éste le dijo que ella padecía cáncer. El estado de salud era bastante avanzado, lo mucho que le quedaba de vida a lo mejor eran días u horas. Niko no se lo creía, ¿Por qué? Ella era tan sana, llevaba una vida saludable, no podía creérselo. Pidió pasar a verla, al entrar, la notó muy cansada, sus ojos se volvían grises, su cara más pálida de lo acostumbrado, no podía levantarse. Bellic lloraba, le dolía verla con un traje blanco.

—Hola mi dulce empleada de rosa vestimenta... me siento tan inútil, si tan sólo hubiera... antes de que esto pasara... Perdóname por favor —Dijo, estando sentado a un lado de Alejandra, ella sonreía, tocó su mano, no quería separarse de ella.

—No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, errores los cometemos todos. No debes desanimarte por tus actos. ¿Lo recuerdas? —Hizo una larga pausa, se estaba cansando — Fue increíble pasar mi tiempo contigo, ¿Sabes?... Nunca creí conocer a alguien como tú, te deseo lo mejor. Una lástima que ya no podré estar aquí, quiero y... trates a la siguiente afortunada como lo hiciste conmigo. No olvides mi nombre por favor... espero volverte a encontrar y repetir esos momentos de alegría y felicidad —Y durmió, Niko se despidió dándole un beso en los labios, sintió su último respiro, no volvió a despertar, al menos lo hizo con una sonrisa.

El funeral fue grande, Roman, Brucie, Dwayne, LJ y Packie dieron su pésame ante ese acontecimiento. Volvía a llover, como aquella vez en su primera cita, el cielo era gris, el viento impactaba contra la copa de los árboles, había un padre en medio de un ataúd, estando Niko a un lado de este. Bellic, ante una gran cantidad de presentes, algunos familiares de la recepcionista o amigos de Niko subió a una pequeña plataforma de madera y, tomando un micrófono se despedía.

—Ella hacía que las horas fueran eternas, su sonrisa hacía que los días mas fríos se convirtieran en momentos cálidos. Sus palabras estaban repletas de poesía, ¿Para qué comprar un libro si podías tener una leyenda viviente como ella? ¿Por qué pasar momentos de tu vida en un ordenador si podías utilizar tu tiempo e invertirlo en alguien como esta bella mujer?. No hay que recordarla como la mujer del cibercafé que pasaba sus días detrás de un mostrador: Sino como Alejandra, la dama que siempre buscó que una historia de amor se repitiera, justo como en los libros de fieles caballeros y leales doncellas que acostumbraba tener. No hay que ver esto como una derrota, sino como un aprendizaje, una victoria para ella al poder descansar al fin de un mundo tan cruel e inerte como este. Murió con valentía, aceptando su destino sin temor alguno, tal vez no la veamos pronto, pero seguro debe estar viéndonos, protegiéndonos.

Y el ataúd descendía, devorando el cuerpo de Alejandra.


End file.
